Shrek
Shrek is the main protagonist of the movie franchise of the same name by DreamWorks Animation. He is an large, obese, and nasty ogre who loves peace and quiet. He is voiced by Mike Myers. History ''Shrek'' Shrek first appears in the first movie when he reads a book and gets out of his bathroom. He takes a nasty shower in mud, and later scares off an angry mob wanting to kill him. Meanwhile, Donkey is running away and runs into Shrek. Donkey starts harassing him by trying to convince him to be his best friend. During the night, he chose Donkey to help him out on his quest to rescue the beautiful Princess Fiona from a tower. Shrek came into the room where Fiona is sleeping in. Fiona because suprised and told him that she expected Prince Charming to rescue him after he asked her. Shrek then rescues her while still disguised as a knight. ''Shrek 2'' Coming soon! ''Shrek the Third'' Coming soon! ''Shrek Forever After'' Coming soon! Personality Shrek is has a dry sense of humor and is very sarcastic. He is likely to become annoyed by his best friend Donkey, and whenever it is too loud for him to communicate. He is married to Princess Fiona and has three triplet children. Quotes Shrek * "Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle, guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower, for her true love and true love's first kiss." * Like that's ever gonna happen. * What a load of... * Yes, well, actually, that would be a giant. * Now, ogres. They're much worse. * They'll make a suit from your freshley peeled skin. * They'll shave your liver. Squeeze the jelly from your eyes! * Actually, it's quite good on toast. * This is the part where you run away. * And stay out! * "Wanted. Fairy tale creatures." * I'm an ogre. You know. "Grab your torch and pitchforks." * Outside! * What are you doing in my swamp? * Sure it's big enough, but look at the location. * Wait a second. Donkeys don't have sleeves. * Come on. Let's have a dance then, shall we? * That'll do, Donkey. That'll do. * The princess will be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower. * I read it in a book once. * Well, at least we know where the princess is, but where's the... * Donkey, look out! * You've had a lot of time to plan this, haven't you? * I'll take care of the dragon. * No, no, you wouldn't, 'st. * You thought wrong! * Go away! Trivia *Shrek was originally meant to be voiced by Chris Farley. After Farley's death, Mike Myers was chosen to voice him. *After Shrek stays out the villagers, Shrek grabs a paper and reads: "Wanted. Fairy tale creatures.", and sighs. *In Dreamworks Animation Video Jukebox, Shrek says, I'm an ogre. You know. "Grab your torch and pitchforks.". *In intro of DVD menu Shrek says, "Huh? What are you doing in my swamp?". *When I select play, the pigs say: "Play the movie. Yeah! Play!", and Shrek says: "No, no! No, no. Not there. Not there.". *The dwarfs were putting Snow White on table and in the movie version, he says, "Dead broad off the table.", and in the trailer version he says, "Dead girl off the table!". Category:Shrek characters Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Characters with Superhuman Strength Category:Movie characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Chaotic Good characters Category:Fighters Category:Parents Category:DreamWorks characters Category:Deadpan Snarkers Category:Jerks Category:Heroes Category:Fantasy characters Category:Married characters Category:Title characters Category:2001 Characters Debuts Category:Reformed villains Category:Short-tempered characters Category:Neutral Good characters Category:Scapegoats Category:Wrathful characters Category:Cowards